Fang and flower
by phantom6
Summary: Story set at what happens after Sasuke went to Orochimaru, one year after the beginning of Naruto part2For thoses who follow the manga[KakaSaku fic] Chapter 5's up. Did Sakura agreed to what Kakashi asked?
1. 1 After the Skirmish

"Naruto doesn't belong to me... Naruto doesn't belong to me...Naruto doesn't belong to me..." author mummbles unhappily.

* * *

"You asked for me? Tsunade-shishou," asked a puzzled Sakura, as today is her break day from training.

"Come, sit down." Tsunade motioned Sakura to sit. "Well. The reason I have summoned you to my office is to tell you I have endorsed you for the ANBU entrance exam. I can only help you take the first step forward. The rest depends on how you perform. The exam commences in two months time. Well... in order to prevent you for failing and make me lose face since I'm the one who endorse you, we're stepping up on our training for the next two months."

However, Sakura only heard the endorsement part. She was overjoyed to hear the rest of the message. "Thank you Tsunade-shishou!" She hugged Tsunade. "You're the best!"

"Well, you have learnt a lot and progress a lot. Your analytic skills and intelligence are almost unbeatable. ANBU's intelligence is always in need of talent. Although not as glam as hunter-nin, the intelligence is one important department in ANBU. They not only collect information and do planning; they often have to dangerous missions. Seeing you done so well these few years, I'm confident that you will excel there."

"Thank you Tsunade-shishou. Thank you for believing in me," sniffled Sakaura.

"Okay, okay." Tsunade got a little bit embarrassed. "I've got work to do. Scoot!"

"Ma? Normally you will tell me to stay and help you with the paper work," teased Sakura.

"Go celebrate with your friends. You shouldn't waste your time around an old lady."

"You're not old Tsunade-shishou. Just... erm... mature neh?"

Both master and disciple laughed.

"Tsunade-shishou, can you not tell anyone about it yet? I want to keep it a surprise."

"Okay... Well, it's a great day outside. You shouldn't crop up in this stuffy room. Come to think of it, I shouldn't be in here also. Come, let's get out of here. Shizune! You also."

"Tsunade-shishou!"

"Tsunade-sama!"

Both girls shouted together. "You're just thinking of excuses to not do the paper work!"

"I'm the Godaime. Who's to stop me?" she pulled the two girls out.

* * *

It was already evening when Sakura managed to 'escape' from Tsunade's crutches.

Shouldn't have eaten the last plate of gioza. You should have known better. Shouldn't have done that.>> Sakura groaned inwardly, willing her treacherous stomach to stop rumbling. As she made her way to her apartment, she saw a silver hair man walking in front of her, towards the direction of Tsunade-shishou's office.

"Kakashi!"

The silver hair man turned and smiled.

"Yo." He waved.

Sakura moved forward and slipped her tiny hands into his.

"If you're looking for Tsunade-shishou, forget it. She was last seen going to a pub with a Shizune towed behind her."

"And how come you're not with them?" he grinned, knowing that when one see Tsunade out of the office, one would see Shizune and Sakura being 'bullied' into accompanying her.

"I escaped," she laughed. " Shizune-chan is so going to kill me for leaving her behind. But I have to leave for a good reason you know."

"And what is it, pray tell me."

"Cause you will be back tonight and I haven't see you for two months. Tough mission?"

"Neh. Just some escorting mission. Suppose to last for one month but the feudal lord wanted to show off so we had to stay for another month. Waste of time if you asked me. Asuma and I were bored to death. Wait till that silly feudal lord sees the bill. One ANBU and one Jounin don't come cheap."

Kakashi broke the contact and slid his arm round Sakura's waist instead.

"Have you been eating enough? You've grown thinner."

"Mn? Oh. I have been eating a lot. It's just that Tsunade-shishou's paperwork, training and working in the hospital as a medic-nin seems to expand all carbohydrates I can take in."

"Training I can understand. But paperwork?"

"Try carrying many piles of the papers and getting out of fallen stack of files on you can be quite a feat you know." Sakura giggled.

The couple strolled aimlessly around Konoha.

"Kakashi. How long would you be staying in the village before your next assignment?"

"I guess for 2 months. Godaime promised me a 2 months break before I left for this mission. Why? Planning anything?" Kakashi winked suggestively.

"Well. My next erm mission is scheduled to commence in 2 months time. So I like to spend some time with you."

Kakashi's frowned. A mission you are able to know 2 months in advance? That's weird.

Seeing Kakashi frowned, Sakura quickly changed the topic. "Come on Kakashi, I'm tired. Walk me home."

* * *

Well... I hope the next chapter would not be as bad as this one. I thought of the fic during training and wrote or rather scribbled the entire plot on a paper which has unfortunately got wet. Damm... The paper with the next chapter for my other fic original sin was also wet... Double Damm.

Well... Thanks for reading the fic... and my rambling if you did read it...

Thank you Sukoshi No Koinu for the tips. I've revised chapter 1 already. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up in 2-3 days time. I'll try my utmost best to write longer chapters.


	2. 2 Some flashback

New matra of the week for authour:

"Naruto doesn't belong to me... Naruto doesn't belong to me...Naruto doesn't belong to me...Naruto doesn't belong to me..."

"..." means speech

Bolded words are inner Sakura's thoughts

'...' means thoughts. Used to use ...>> but somehow it NEVER show up properly... Haizz... (;)

* * *

'Hi Dad, Hi Mum.' 

Sakura stood in front of the stone monument, her eyes searching for a third name.

Yamanaka Ino

'Hello Ino-pig.'

* * *

Flashback 

A year ago. 3 years after Sasuke went to Orochimaru. At Konoha's border.

"_You shouldn't come. Baka."_

"_I'm also a kunoichi of Konoha. How could I stay behind and see you guys fight."_

"_Rasengen!" A ball of concentrated chakra formed in his palm. As he rushed forward, he split the ball into 2 so that there was one in each hand._

"_Come on Sasuke, fight him. I know you can hear me!" Naruto shouted._

"_I'm AM Sasuke. And I am also Orochimaru. I've come to test my capacity just like my brother did."_

_Kabuto did a series of seals. A layer of chakra covered his hands. Sakura drew out another kunai and whispered to Ino. 'Wait and look for an opening.'_

_Sakura concentrated her chakra to her feet and in a burst of speed, ran towards Kabuto. Sakura sliced the kunai up and Kabuto blocked with his chakra-covered hand. With her free left hand, she created some seals._

"_Stunning fist no jutsu!" Her fist landed on Kabuto's stomach. "Ino!"_

_Ino appeared behind the stunned Kabuto and stick a knife into his chest where the heart was. Kabuto tried to move but his entire body refused to obey him._

_Sakura grinned. "Modified Tsunade's jutsu."_

_Ino was grinning and Sakura showed her the thumbs up. A blur of shadow moved across Ino and she stop moving. Orochimaru/Sasuke stood beside Ino. Ino's head slowly slid off her neck. Orochimaru/Sasuke kicked Kabuto's body aside._

"_Worthless trash."_

"_INO!"_

_Sakura ran forward and created a series of seals._

"_Kokuangyou no Jutsu (Journey into Black Darkness Technique.)!"_

"_It is useless Sakura. I can still smell all of you." Orochimaru/Sasuke drew out a katana from his mouth. (_Eww... Hate it when Orochimaru does that...)

"_Sakura!" Neji shouted. He jumped to her side. "Hakke Rokujuuyonshou!"_

_Orochimaru/Sasuke jumped out of Neji's field of attack._

'_Only the Hyuuga is not badly injured like the other two. He would be the best candidate to test my capacity.'_

"_Kage Bunshin no jutsu." Two Orochimaru/Sasuke appeared. The two shadow clones attacked Naruto and Sakura. "Come Hyuuga. It's just two of us."_

_Neji smirked. "So you think I'm the only one worthy? Fine. Bring it on."_

_A blur of movement happened and Orochimaru/Sasuke was thrown towards a tree. He flipped and used his Katana slash at Neji. Neji blocked with his Kunais._

"_Give it up, traitor. I've already sealed your chakra points. You can't utilise your chakra now."_

"_Is that so?" A Katana was sticking out from Neji's chest. Where the heart is. "You shouldn't underestimate your foes you know, Hyuuga." spat Orochimaru/Sasuke. A clone Oro/Sasuke was behind him, holding the Katana._

'_So there was 3 shadow clones. Not 2. No wonder.'_

"_Neji!" Sakura and Naruto shouted. They both turned when their opponents disappeared. _

"_HAHAHAHA! I defeated the Hyugaa!" laughed Oro/Sasuke._

_Both Konoha's shinobi ran towards Neji. Sakura grabbed onto him as he fell._

"_Naruto!"_

"_Hai!" He understood Sakura's meaning and stood in front of them. Sakura laid Neji on the ground._

"_It's too late Sakura. He's dead." Oro/Sasuke laughed and turned, walking away from them._

"_Stand and fight me traitor," screamed Naruto._

"_Once a dead last always a dead last, dobe." Oro/Sasuke turned his head. "Both your pathetic lives I'll claim when I have the leisure. But now, I have other tasks to do." then he sinked into the ground and disappeared._

_He turned and knelt beside Neji, in front of Sakura. Sakura has already opened Neji's shirt and started healing him._

"_Luckily for Neji, the katana missed the heart. Unluckily for me, it hit the artery. Kusso..." _

_Moments past._

"_I've controlled the bleeding but we still need to bring him to the hospital."_

_Naruto nodded. He picked Neji up. _

"_Naruto... Can you... We can't let..." Sakura stopped, looking at the ground._

'_**Stop it! A Kunoichi must not show her emotions!**' Her inner self yelled at her._

"_I understand," reading her mind. He created a shadow clone. The clone picked up Ino and her head. "This is the least we can do for Shikamaru." The group ran to the direction of the village._

_

* * *

_

"_Wait! Put Neji down!"_

"_What? We need to hurry." However, Naruto did as he told._

"_You silly dope. His pulse is too rapid." She placed her hands on Neji's forehead. _

"_Clammy and cold.." she murmured. _

_ She concentrated chakra to her fist and slammed it down on his chest. _

_ 'Come on Neji. I don't want to see any more friends die.'_

_ She placed two fingers at the neck. A faint but normal pulse was felt. But it was starting to pick up its tempo and his skin still feels cold and clammy. 'Shit. He's still going into a shock.' She concentrated her chakra into her hands. Both hands glowed bright orange. She placed one on Neji's forehead and the other on his chest. Slowly, she infused her chakra into him. She could feel her body protesting to her for infusing chakra into Neji. She has almost depleted her chakra during the fight and healing Neji. Her hands quivered and she saw black._

'_No...' She shook her head to keep herself focus. _

"_Sakura?"_

"_Daijoubu." she smiled. Then she fainted._

"_KUSOU!" Naruto moved towards Sakura. 'So pale,' he murmered. He created another shadow clone. 'Well at least I've found out another use for this jutsu. To carry knocked-out teammates.'_

_

* * *

_

"_Is she going to be all right? How about Neji?" Naruto grabbed Tsunade's arms when she walked out of the room._

"_Neji's going to be fine. Sakura infused chakra into him to help him boost his red blood cells level temporary until he reached here. The medic-nins here will continue to boost his red blood cells level until they are back to normal. The wound has been sealed up successfully by Sakura so there's no worry there. Sakura's a bit worrying. She pushed herself too much. She had done the infusion alone when it should be done with at least 3 medic-nin. She almost depleted all her chakra reserve and killed herself."_

_Naruto gave her a clueless look. "You aren't talking some foreign language are you?"_

_Tsunade sighed. 'I should have known. We will be having a long talk again when you come back Jiraiya.'_

"_They will be all right. They just need some rest."_

_

* * *

_

"_Mnn" moaned Sakura. She slowly opened her eyes._

"_Are you all right?" A familiar voice spoke._

"_Tsunade-shishou?" Her mind finally tags the voice to a face._

"_You silly girl. You almost killed yourself. Why did you try?" Tsunade said gently._

"_I.. can't let any more of my friends die. How long have I been knocked out?"_

"_Two days."_

"_The funeral?"_

"_The funeral for all the dead would be held tomorrow morning. Rest now. I suppose you will want to attend the funeral tomorrow." Tsunade rose up and left the room._

"_How about Neji?"_

_Tsunade turned. "He's all right. You've done a fine job sealing the wound." Then she left the room. _

_ Sakura closed her eyes. She started to think of Ino._

'_They are making fun of you because you tried to hide your forehead.'_

'_From now on, we are foes.'_

_She placed her arm across her eyes as tears starts to fall._

_

* * *

_

"Hello Sakura."

"Hello Shikamaru." she didn't turn. "You're late."

"I couldn't decide on which flower to give her today."

Sakura turned and faced him. "No matter what flower you bring, she will like it." She remembered that when Ino's name was mentioned during the funeral, the normally laid back Shikamaru broke down.

_'Why did you go you silly girl? Why were you so careless? Why did you leave me? You are suppose to be with me, grow old together with me!'_

"Thank you Sakura." Shikamaru smiled.

"I've got to go. Training with Tsunade-shishou."

"See you around then."

"Ja." Sakura left.

* * *

More author's rambling... 

Thank you for reading this fic. Ehto... The next installement would be longer... I think... Hopefully I can get the next chapter up in 1 week time.


	3. 3 All in a day's work

Gomen... This chapter was supposed to be posted last week... But due to unforseen circumstances (ie training) this one is posted a week late... Gomen... (Author bows)

"If only Naruto belongs to me... If only Naruto belongs to me... If only Naruto belongs to me..." author mumbles darkly...

"..." means speech

Bolded words are inner Sakura's thoughts

'...' means thoughts.

* * *

"Great you are here. Quick help me look through this pile of papers and that pile of documents." Tsunade pointed towards a corner. Piles and piles of documents have been coming in every morning ever since the battle with the traitor. She returned to the document she was reading. (AN. Do you ever wonder what the documents are about? I mean look at the pile of papers the shinobis bring to her everyday.) 

'What do they think I am? I've got only one pair of eyes damm it. Not 2 not 3. Just one! If only there's a freak accident that will burn all these documents...' Tsunade murmured darkly.

Sakura sighed and took her normal place in the office. She sat down and started flipping through the documents. She tried to ignore the dagger stares from Shizune.

'Oh boy. I'm so dead.'

She scribbled something on a piece of paper. She then rolled it into a ball and tossed it to Shizune. Shizune caught it and unrolled it. Then she scribbled something into it, rolled it into a ball and tossed it back to Sakura.

Gomen nasai Shizune-chan. Got something important last night.

No. I wasn't angry. When did I say I was angry?

'**You're so definitely dead**,' agreed Inner Sakura.

Tsunade looked around the almost empty-of-papers-and-documents office. She stood up.

"Sakura. Training time."

"Hai Tsunade-shishou." She stretched her back to work out the kinks in them.

"Shizune. Please take care of the rest of the documents."

"Hai. Tsunade-sama."

Both master and disciple left for the training ground.

* * *

"Sakura! Your reaction time has gotten longer." 

'**That's because I've been fighting with you for one hour non-stop AND not to mentioned the 100 push-ups, 100 sit-up, 100 lunges, 100 laps before that**.' Inner Sakura murmured murderously.

'Shush. I'm trying to concentrate.' Sakura silenced her inner self.

"Suiton! Water dragon no jutsu!" A jet of water with dragonhead shot out from Tsunade's palm.

"Doton! Earth wall shield!" Sakura slammed her hand onto the ground and a wall of earth rose from the ground. The water dragon slowly broke through the wall.

WHAM Sakura slammed into a tree.

"Not bad. You performed the new jutsu almost flawlessly. Okay. Time for a new jutsu." Sakura sat up and dragged herself to where Tsunade sat.

She sat down and started healing herself as Tsunade started explaining the new jutsu.

* * *

"Any question before we meet Shizune for lunch." 

"Ano... Tsunade-shishou. Why are you endorsing me for ANBU? I mean I'm still a chuunin. I thought you have to be a Jounin in order to be ANBU?"

"As I said before, it's a waste that you are not serving ANBU during this time of need. Furthermore, ANBU is always in shortage of medic-nins. Many times, when a team goes out on a mission without a medic-nin, the team tends to come back with one less person. Work hard. I've got high expectation."

"Thank you Tsunade-shishou for believing my capability."

Sakura was happy at hearing the sentence 'I've got high expectation.' Throughout her gennin years, nobody gave her a second glance, least having any expectation what so ever of her. Whenever they talk about Team 7, it would be "Oh that Uchiha prodigy" and "Naruto" and "The pink-hair girl" or as Sasuke has put it, "Dead-weight". Everyone, well almost everyone didn't think much of her. They thought that she was weak. A burden. She was glad that she found the courage to ask Tsunade to take her as her disciple.

'**Yeah. At least you wouldn't be looking at anyone's back anymore. It's time that they took notice of you**.' cheered Inner Sakura.

* * *

"Another bowl please." Sakura held out her empty bowl to the ramen bar owner. 

"Coming right up!"

"Not afraid of gaining weight? Sakura-chan." teased Shizune.

"Need energy for training, medic work and paperwork." Her voice muffled as her mouth was full of ramen.

Tsunade smiled. 'My Sakura has changed. From a nobody to someone whom people can rely on. A responsible Shinobi of Konoha.'

* * *

After the trio has finished their lunch, they head back to the Hokage's office. 

Sakura could feel the impending doom as Shizune kept quiet.

"Sakura." Tsunade placed a book on her desk.

(Advance healing herbs.)

"Test next week."

"Hai."

"Okay. Time for rounds." The trio left for Konoha's hospital.

Although not a full-pledged medic-nin yet, Tsunade let Sakura took care of several wards and one ICU. Which made Sakura felt a bit proud as this shows that Tsunade is confident of Sakura's skill.

"Sakura, I'm giving you an additional 6 more wards and 2 more ICU to cover." Tsunade gave her the new list of wards she has to go.

"Hai." Sakura went to do her rounds.

'I'm safe for now... I hope...' and she kept her fingers crossed.

A male Jounin patient started hitting on her when she inspected him.

"You shouldn't have done that you know. She is already spoken for." A voice said.

Sakura groaned. 'Here we go.'

"Shizune-chan. Why are you here?"

"Just passing by." she smiled sweetly at Sakura. "You should not hit on her. If her protector knows about it, you're in deep trouble."

"I'm not afraid. I'm a Jounin after all."

"Her protector is an ANBU but I'm sure you will kick his ass. I'll tell him when I get to see him." She turned to Sakura. "He IS back isn't he? Hope he isn't being roughed up to badly, don't you Sakura-chan. But you can always treat him at his house neh?" Shizune grinned.

"Shizune-chan!"

Shizune giggled. "Gotta go for my rounds. Ja ne."

'Oh boy...' Sakura groaned.

Throughout the entire afternoon, Shizune would pop into the wards that she was in and teased her mercilessly.

'The things I endure for love.' Sakura sighed. 'Come save me Kakashi... No wait don't come... You'll make things worse.' She prayed.

Alas, her prayers were not answered. At the end of her shift, Kakashi appeared outside the staff room.

"Yo, minna. Good day Hokage-sama. How was your day?" asked Kakashi.

"Better than someone I know." She knew that Shizune has been mercilessly teasing Sakura the entire afternoon.

"Hokage-sama. You lost. Pay up." Shizune stretched out her palm. "See he's only late by half an hour."

"Next time Kakashi, try to be late for at least an hour." Tsunade told him.

"I'll try my best, Hokage-sama." He bowed, grinning. "But if I let you win, the entire Konoha will be in big trouble."

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Whatever..."

"Let's call it a day." She stood up and left with Shizune. "And Kakashi, bring her home by 11."

Sakura removed her coat and slipped her arms around Kakashi's.

"Your 'mum' is so strict." He whispered in her ears.

"Yeah. But I do want to go home a bit early also... I've got a test next week and I've covered additional wards and ICU today." Sakura leaned her head on Kakashi's shoulder as they left the hospital.

* * *

_Flashback_ Tsunade's POV 

"_Yamanaka Ino." _

_Sakura cried even harder. She turned and buried her face in Kakashi's chest. Kakashi held her and comforted her. He stroked her hair murmured into her ears. I walked towards them after the last of the dead was announced. _

"_Sakura."_

_She turned to face me but still looking at the floor. Kakashi draped his arm around Sakura's shoulder protectively. _

_How sweet. When did they become an item?_

_I reached forward and placed a hand on her cheek._

"_Sakura. Do you have any relatives that live here?"_

_Her head shook._

"_You need a guardian. Would you like me to be yours?"_

_She looked up. With a nod of her head, she moved forward and hugged me._

"_Thank you Tsunade-shishou. Thank you," she cried._

_I stroke her hair. Kakashi looked at me pleadingly. I guess he's not good at comforting people. I shook my head._

"_Hush. It's all right. Let it all out. Don't keep it in. Let it all out and you will feel better." Her sobbing got harder._

_When her sobbing changed to sniffles, I tilted her chin up._

"_Better?" _

_She nodded._

"_As your guardian, you can stay with me. But it's okay with me if you want to stay at your old home."_

"_No. Tsunade-shishou. If it's okay, I'll... like to move to your house. There's..." A sob got caught in her throat._

"_I understand." I handed her to Kakashi. "I'll go make the necessary arrangement."_

_I looked at Kakashi. "Kakashi, look after her."_

End of flashback

* * *

Normal POV 

"Tadaima!" The front door opened. Tsunade broke out of her daydream. She stood up and walked to the front door.

"So," she looked at the clock. '10.59'.

"Not bad. If only you're as punctual everyday as you are now."

Kakashi shrugged. "You did gave an order for me to bring her home by 11. How could I not do so?"

"I also gave you orders to be on time for your missions before also..." Tsunade stared at Kakashi, eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Hehe..." Kakashi pulled his collar nervously. 'Never mess with Tsunade-sama, Kakashi' His wise late sensei had warned him. "Opps. Look at the time! Must get going now. Bye Tsunade-sama. Bye Sakura." He kissed her on the forehead.

Poof

"That guy..." Tsunade shook her head.

* * *

Haizz... Rewrote the next chapter twice... will be rewrtitting it until i'm satisfied... Man... Need a beta reader... Anyone care to be one? 

Next chapter will be posted up next week... Hopefully there would be no more unforseen situations...

* * *


	4. 4 Dating

Thank you minna for your support.

Author: To bijou. They are already together in this story. Sorry for the confusion.

Author: To Wraith. Yup I agree with you. But Naruto will only be back later as he is off to train with Jiraiya.

Tsunade: Is this what you call training?

Author: Eh?

Tsunade: See for yourself (Points to the crystal ball that the third had used before.)

Author: I thought the crystal ball could only keep track of people within the boundaries of Konoha?

Tsunade: You are forgetting who I am... That's beside the point. Look at the crystal ball NOW! (Wave a fist at author)

Author: (Looks at the crystal ball.)

Jiraiya: Naruto, this is how you peep at women in the hot springs. (Drill a hole in the wood with a kunai.)

Author: This is NOT what a kunai is for PERVERTED-BAKA! (Storms off to give Jiraiya a lesson.)

* * *

"..." means speech 

'...' means thoughts

Bolded words are inner Sakura's thoughts

* * *

For the following two months, Sakura would help out with the paper work for Tsunade in the morning, train and research new jutsu with her before lunch. After lunch, she would train as a medic-nin in the hospital, and during the weekend, she worked in the hospital from morning to late afternoon. She treasured the little time she could spend with Kakashi.

* * *

Flashback 

_"So whom did you go out with last night?" Shizune asked. Sakura, Shizune and Tsunade were sitting at the table having their breakfast. (_A.N. All 3 ladies live under the same room. Shizune IS Dan's niece and Tsunade's apprentice. Of course she stays with her. Sakura has become Tsunade's ward and obviously, in order not to invoke any sad memories, she moved in with Tsunade

_"Erm... Kakashi..."_

_"I knew it! Every time Kakashi looks at you, his eyes change, but not in the lustful way," Shizune quickly added when Sakura glared at her. 'More like 'I'm so in love with her' kind of way."_

_"So are you two together?" Tsunade helped Shizune conclude._

_A tint of red crept up Sakura's neck. She looked down and nodded her head._

_'**Great. Now you are behaving like Hinata-chan**!' Inner Sakura rolled her eyes._

_"How did it start and how far into the relationship are you two in? Holding hands? Kissing? Or," Shizune's eyes gleamed. "Tasted the forbidden fruits and started the procreation process?" teased Shizune._

_Sakura immediately turned bright red._

_"Shizune-chan!"_

_"So which one is it?" urged Tsunade._

_"Not you too, Tsunade-shishou."_

_"Come on, tell us." Shizune urged again._

_"Well... Erm... Ehto... "Sakura glanced around, trying to find a mean to escape._

_"Oh, look at the time! I must get going or I'll be late for my rounds. Ja ne."_

_Poof_

_ Sakura disappeared with a puff of smoke._

_

* * *

_

Sakura sat on the bench stoning. She felt Kakashi's presence but she didn't move. She nearly jumped when something cold was pressed to her cheek.

"Did I alarm you?" the culprit inquired handing her a cup of cold water.

"Yeah."

"A penny for your thoughts?"

"Nothing important. Just some trivial stuff." she replied.

"So, are you ready to go?"

"Yup. Let's go before Tsunade-shishou and Shizune-chan see us." Sakura shuddered at the thought.

(AN. At the village where the author resides in, stoning means to be a dazed or daydreaming.)

* * *

"Kakashi... Let's spar..." 

"Mn?"

"We haven't had a sparring session for quite some time, ne?"

" Our last day together before my mission and you want us to fight?" the bemused Kakashi asked.

"Come on. It'll be fun. If I win, I get to do what I want with you."

"That sounds a bit dangerous..."

"Mmmm... What if I win?" Kakashi continued.

"Well... What do you want?"

Kakashi bent down and whispered in her ears. A flood of red appeared immediately.

"KAKASHI! If I ever get to have the chance, I'll burn all your perverted books!"

"Ha! fat chance, they're under lock and key."

"Any kunoichi worth her salt would be able to pick a lock."

"We'll see." Then he disappeared and shurikens flew towards Sakura. She jumped backwards.

"You could have given the girl some warning you know!" and she disappeared too.

As she moved amongst the trees, she analyzed the situation.

'Kakashi has the Sharingen. So ninjutsu and genjutsu are practically

useless. I can only use taijutsu and medic jutsu. Damm. Where is he. Must lure him out and into open space.'

She masked her chakra and moved southwards towards the training area where Team 7 once trained.

'Here goes nothing.'

She gathered her chakra and released it all at one shot.

'What is she doing?' Kakashi felt the sudden burst of chakra. He sprinted towards the area.

'Must be a trap. Better be careful.'

He hid on a tree and observed her. One moment she was standing in the open and the next, she appears right in front of him.

"Found you," she grinned. Her hands glowed and she tapped the back of Kakashi's neck. Kakashi fell to the ground. He tried to sit up by pushing himself off the ground but instead found his eyes moving instead of his hands. Sakura straddled him and held a kunai at his neck.

"Do you surrender?" smirked Sakura.

"I have long surrendered to you. Claim your reward."

Sakura slid the kunai back into her pouch. She brought her hands to his mask and slowly pulled it down.

'Kami-sama! His face!'

No matter how many times she saw his face, it will always take her breath away.

**'Yup. He looks so much younger and damn gorgeous without it!**' Inner Sakura nodded her head.

She inched forward. "I know you went easy on me, baka." she whispered.

"So?" Kakashi wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

'I knew that jutsu wasn't complete,' sighed Sakura.

"So I'm going to do this." She captured Kakashi's lips with her own.

Their kiss grew more and more passionate. Sakura was lying on Kakashi's broad chest, her elbows bent and her hands resting on his shoulders. Kakashi's hands ran through her hair which Sakura had decided to have it kept short rather then letting it grow long when the long hair kept getting in her way during training.

Kakashi broke of the kiss and flipped her over, pinning her to the ground. He moved downwards, tasting her chin. Sakura tilted her head backwards, allowing Kakashi full access to her neck.

"Ka...ka...shi...we..." she tried to form some coherent sentences but her brain seems to have shut down.

"Nani?" Kakashi replied, not stopping.

"I..."

Rumble

Kakashi stopped and stared at her. Sakura could feel her face heating up. Then they broke out into laughter.

"Come on. Let's feed your stomach." Kakashi offered his hand to her.

* * *

"Gai-sensei! Wait up!" Konoha's beautiful green beast greeted his 

sensei.

"Hurry Lee. You mustn't waste youth!"

Both sensei and student went to the clearing.

'Weird. I swear I felt Kakashi and Sakura's chakra not long ago. Where did they go?" Gai frowned.

"Is there anything wrong Sensei?"

"No. Come one. Let's train before youth slips away!"

"Hai!"

* * *

"Now that my empty stomach has been filled, where do you want to go?" 

"Well..." Kakashi looked at the night sky. "It's still early. Come there's a place I want to show you." He grasped her hands and led her away.

They walked in the directions where the Hokage residence is situated. Instead of going towards the residence, they made a right turn at the corner of the street and stop in front of a two-storey house. The house was dark. Kakashi pushed open the gate and the couple walked the path with flowers grown along side it to the house. He slipped a key out of his pocket and into the keyhole. With a twist the door opened.

Meanwhile Sakura watched with curiosity. Kakashi fumbled around and hit the light switch.

The living room was void of furniture but the walls were tastefully done. At a corner, a fireplace stood. A doorway at the other corner led to what Sakura presumed was the kitchen. Not far form that doorway, was a staircase that led to the net floor.

"Come on in." Kakashi urged. Sakura nodded and slipped in beside him.

"Furniture?" Sakura asked

"The co-owner is waiting for the other co-owner's opinion."

Kakashi turned and faced her. He pulled down his mask, revealing his gorgeous perfectly defined and chiseled face, and held both her hands in his.

"Ano..." he started. "Sakura..."

"Yes?" Sakura tilted her head slightly to the left and smiled.

"Erm... It's like this..." He let go of one of her hand and slid his free hand into his pocket. He fumbled the small box inside the pocket.

"Wouldyouliketobetheco-ownerofthishouse?"

"Wha what? Come again?" A puzzled Sakura asked.

Kakashi took a deep breath. 'Stay cool Kakashi. You can do it.'

"Would you like to be the co-owner of this house?"


	5. 5 Acceptance

To GenialHinata: There would be a side story written (It will be under progress once I find my runaway muse). Sorry for the confusion.

To everyone. Thank you. Your reviews have motivated me to write the fanfiction. Especially Sukoshi No Koinu my beta reader. Thank you!

As like before. Naruto doesn't belong to me unless I convince Masashi Kishimoto to let me inherit Naruto in his will and then make him die of natural causes. Well that is most likely impossible... Love his Naruto too much to do it. Nehway enjoy chapter 5!

* * *

"..." means speech 

'...' means thoughts

Bolded words are inner Sakura's thoughts

* * *

Previously... 

"Ano..." he started. "Sakura..."

"Yes?" Sakura tilted her head slightly to the left and smiled.

"Erm... It's like this..." He let go of one of her hand and slid his

free hand into his pocket.

"Wouldyouliketobetheownerofthishouse?"

"Wha what? Come again?"

Kakashi took a deep breath. 'Stay cool Kakashi. You can do it.'

"Would you like to be the co-owner of this house?"

* * *

'Did I hear wrongly?' 

'**No you didn't. It's crystal clear what he wants.'**

Sakura stared at Kakashi with her mouth slightly apart.

'She doesn't like it? She doesn't want to?' Kakashi panicked.  
'Maybe I was too hasty.'

Sakura broke out of the daze and gathered her wits. A grin broke  
out on her flawless face.

"Ma? You want me to be the co-owner of this empty house? Even  
if I don't mind the 'emptiness' of the house it still depends on  
who's the other co-owner." Sakura looked at Kakashi shyly.

Kakashi stared at her. 'She accepted? Did she just accept it?'

"You are looking at him." Kakashi regained his composure. "Is he acceptable?"

"Is it a proposal then?"

"I guess so..."

"You guess so?" Sakura corked her eyebrow.

"I mean yes."

"So insincere."

"Insincere?" Kakashi's heart dropped.

"You heard me baka scarecrow. You left out some things important."

Kakashi immediately went down on his knee. He pulled out a box from his pocket.

"Sakura," he began. "I would be honoured if you would accept this."

Kakashi removed the ring from the box and slid it onto her ring finger. He then stood up and waited for his 'verdict'.

Sakura reached out and wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her cheek beside his. She nodded, and Kakashi grinned. He pulled her to him, "You just made me the happiest man alive."

Sakura laughed. "Baka."

"Who are you calling baka eh?" Kakashi broke the embrace and started tickling her mercilessly.

"You... baka..." Sakura gasped as she tried to twist away from Kakashi.

"That is going to earn you more torture," grinned Kakashi.

Unable to bear it anymore, she squatted and curled into a ball, trying to hide her ticklish spots from Kakashi. "Stop... Okay... Okay...I'm... Haha... sorry..."

"You are?" Kakashi stopped.

"Yes I am." Sakura wiped off the tears from her eyes. Both shonobis sat on the floor.

"Prove it," taunted Kakashi.

Sakura leaned forward and pressed her lips on his. He hungrily ravages her lips. The playful atmosphere soon turned into a serious one. Sakura slowly unzipped his jacket and slid her hands under his shirt to feel the smooth muscle under it.

"Sakura..."moaned Kakashi. He put his hands around her waist and pulled her closer. The passion accelerated as his hands slid down to hold her buttocks. Sakura pressed her torso against Kakashi's and felt his pounding heartbeat.

"Sakura, I want you, need you, so badly that it hurts." He stopped Sakura's hand from loosening his belt. "But if you want to stop..." he left it hanging.

She lifted herself slightly forward and whispered. "I'm yours Kakashi, all yours."

* * *

Sakura laid breathless on the naked Kakashi. She placed her chin on his chest. 

"Kakashi..." She brought up her hand and smoothed back a strand of stray silver hair.

"Mmmm?" Kakashi did the lazy-cat grin.

"What's the time?"

Kakashi lifted his head and squinted his eyes to see the clock on the wall.

"10.45. Why?"

"Shimatta!" cursed Sakura. She bolted up and went around the living room collecting her clothes.

Kakashi chuckled. "Don't worry. It's a 15 minute walk to the Hokage's residence from here." He stood up and put on his clothes. When Sakura finally tied the headband, the last piece of accessories, across her head she turned and found Kakashi, fully dressed, standing at the door waiting for her.

"How did you do that?"

"Trade secret." Kakashi winked.

"Baka..." Sakura stuck out her tongue.

"Come let's get you home before your 'mum' decide to make me her new punching bag." He draped his arm around her shoulder.

* * *

As they stood outside the entrance to the Hokage's residence, Kakashi held up Sakura's hand. "You know," he kissed her palm. "The ring looks good on you." He gave her a chaste kiss on the forehead. "Good night."

* * *

Sakura slowly opened the door. The living room was dark. 'I guess Tsunade-shishou and Shizune-chan are at the pub then.' 

'**Poor us. You do realize that Shizune-chan is going to bitch about it again tomorrow.'** sighed Inner Sakura.

"Oink" Tonton the pig pushed her snout at Sakura's leg. She picked her up.

"I guess they forgotten about you neh?" Tonton oinked with agreement.

"Let's see what's in the kitchen." She carried the pig in her left hand and Tonton rest her head on Sakura's shoulder.

"Mmmm..." Sakura hummed a tune as she took out Tonton's bowl and poured a generous serving of cereal and chocolate milk. She set both Tonton and the bowl down.

"Enjoy," she smiled. Tonton squealed with delight and attack her dinner feverously. She walked up the stairs to her room. She closed the door and lay on her bed. As she stared into the darkness, reality hit her.

'Kakashi and me. Getting married...' She pinched herself.

"Itai...1"

'Nope not dreaming... and we...'

'**Thank kami for the human anatomy lessons Tsunade-shishou gave,' **teased Inner Sakura.

'Shadup,' Sakura retorted back.

'**Not a very witty comeback,'** commented Inner Sakura.

'Too tired to argue with you,' murmured Sakura groggily

'**Hah. That's right. A session with Kakashi was definitely draining. That man can go all night.'**

Sakura blushed. 'Whatever.'

* * *

"Sakura! Wake up! Breakfast!" Tsunade pounded on Sakura's door. 

"Hai... hai... I'm awake. I'm awake." The pounding stopped. She rolled out of bed and onto the floor.

"Shimatta..." she cursed. She picked herself up and with a pace that would make a snail proud, moved to the showers. She stripped of all her clothes and turned on the showerhead.

"SHIMATTA!" she shouted. Wide-awake now, she moved away from the offensive showerhead. She reached behind and hit the heater switch. A little moment later, warm water flowed out of the showerhead. She washed the sleepiness out of her system and turned off the shower. She stared at the ring on her fourth finger and smiled.

"Sakura! If you don't come down in the next five minutes, I'm going to pull you out of the ANBU test tomorrow!" bellowed Tsunade.

Sakura snapped back to reality. She quickly donned on her clothes and ran downstairs.

"Ohayo." She sat down and did quick work of her breakfast.

"What's the hurry?" asked Shizune.

"Kakashi is leaving for his mission later. I want to see him off. Okay I'm done. I'll see you all later in the office."

* * *

"Kakashi, how long will you be gone?" 

Sakura was sitting in Kakashi's living room with Kakashi standing behind the couch in which she sits.

"Two months, give or take." He clipped the kunai pouch to his right thigh.

"Take care," Sakura leaned back, pulled him to her and pressed her lips on his.

"I will. Miss me. I'm already starting to miss you."

"Baka." Sakura stucked out her tongue.

"Oh wait before I forget." Kakashi turned and opened a cabinet. He took out a box. "Here, this is for luck."

"Luck?"

"You are going to take the ANBU test tomorrow aren't you?"

"How did you know?"

"Hokage-sama let it slip."

"Mou. I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Ha. Guess you would have to think of another surprise for me when I get back then," smirked Kakashi.

"Hey, open the box," urged Kakashi.

Sakura lifted the cover. Inside the box was a kunai. She took it out and swirled it round her finger, feeling the kunai's weight.

"A kunai? It looks a bit funny though.

"This kunai was given to me by my master when I became a Jounin. I hope it will protect you as it had protected me."

"I can't take it. It's too precious."

"No. Take it. I want you to have it." Kakashi turned to the cabinet once more. He pulled out a scroll.

"I wanted to give you this as a birthday present but I guess you might need it tomorrow." He unravelled the scroll. Columns of names and handprints were printed on the scroll. The last column was written 'Hatake Kakashi.' He pointed to the empty column beside his.

"You write your name and print the hand you would use for summoning at the bottom with your blood." He held both her hands.

"Where's your ring?"

"Here." Sakura pulled out a chain holding the ring. "I'm afraid that I might loose it during training or mission."

"Silly girl." Kakashi squeezed her hand.

"This will sting a little," he continued. He slit her right index finger with a kunai. She paused for a while before writing her name on the scroll. 'Hatake Sakura' and pressed her right hand at the bottom of the name. Using her well-trained chakra, she sealed up the cut.

"Hatake Sakura...It does sound nice doesn't it?"

"Baka."

Kakashi smiled. "Okay. This is the series of seal required for the summoning." Kakashi did a series of seal and Sakura followed suit. She hit her palm onto the ground.

"Summoning no jutsu." A puff of smoke appeared followed by a dog.

"Pakun!"

"Yo, Sakura. What can I do for you Kakashi?"

"She summoned you, not me."

"So you finally found someone to pass it on to. Why did you choose her? The others would like to know."

"I have found the one whom I'm willing sacrifice my life for."

"I see. I'll tell the rest. Welcome to the pack Sakura." Pakun disappeared with a puff of smoke.

"Kakashi, I don't know what to say."

"There's no need to say anything silly. Just don't get yourself seriously injured during the test, that's all I ask of you."

"I'll try."

"I really have to go now. I am very very late. Asuma might decide that he doesn't need a partner anymore but a new leather wallet instead."

* * *

1- Ouch/Pain 


End file.
